


Spottedleaf's Heart Rewritten

by AutisticShepard



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Rewrite, Spottedleaf's Heart, Spottedleaf's Heart Rewrite, ThunderClan, WIP, Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: Like most people, I wasn't a fan of Spottedleaf's Heart so I'm rewritting it with more consistency and with a different lighting and tone. Just to clarify, the Featherwhisker & Spottedleaf relationship is purely platonic.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consistency notes for this chapter: It was stated in Bluestar's Prophecy that Spottedkit had been poking around the stores since the Erins wanted to foreshadow her being a medicine cat. I added that in here as best as I could.

“Spottedkit, get out of my store!” Spottedkit looked up to see Featherwhisker standing over her, his long whiskers twitching in annoyance. 

“Sorry!” She twitched her nose self-consciously, feeling a leaf fall off. Featherwhisker used his plumy tail to sweep the leaf back in the store.

“What were doing in there anyway?” He asked, narrowing his amber eyes. “Looking for catmint? I know it smells good, but it’s important for cats with greencough; it can save lives.”

“I wasn’t looking for catmint!” Spottedkit protested. “I mean, I wasn’t  _ not _ looking for it but I just wanted to look at all the different kinds of plants you have!” As Featherwhisker’s curious gaze fell upon her, Spottedkit looked away feeling self-conscious. “I mean, you’re always sorting different kinds when I see you so there must be a lot…” She trailed off awkwardly. “I can go.”  _ I hope he doesn’t tell Swiftbreeze! _ The thought of her mother’s disappointment made a lump form in Spottedkit’s throat. “I’m sorry, Featherwhisker-” She started again. Featherwhisker purred sympathetically.

“I’m not angry, Spottedkit.” The medicine cat reassured her. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t eat anything--there are some nasty herbs that could give you a bellyache.” Spottedkit wrinkled her nose; she had gotten a bellyache after eating too much pidgeon once and had been up all night tossing and turning.

“If they make your stomach hurt, then why do you have them?” Spottedkit asked curiously. “What’s the point of eating them?”

“I can chew them into a poultice and put it on a wound.” Featherwhisker explained as he began to tidy up. “Or there are herbs to make you sick in case a cat accidentally eats something poisonous like water hemlock.” Spottedkit shivered.  _ Good thing I didn’t eat anything! _

“Spottedkit!” Willowkit padded into the den. “There you are!” The tiny she-kit squeaked. “Redkit and Brindlekit are going to be ThunderClan so we have to be WindClan and attack them!”

“Okay!” Spottedkit agreed eagerly. “Thanks Featherwhisker!” She called over her shoulder. The silvery medicine cat dipped his head.

“Stop by anytime.” He replied.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how Thistleclaw was preying on Spotted when she was a kit so I wrote a bit of a logical reaction into this chapter. Sorry it's so short but I posted two in one day.

“ThunderClan warriors, to me!” Redkit, acting as leader, called. Brindlekit and Frostkit joined him in fighting the ‘WindClan warriors’, played by Willowkit and Spottedkit. Redkit tackled Spottedkit to the ground, flattening her. She batted at her littermate, trying to get him off without using her claws. 

“Okay, okay, I give up.” Spottedkit puffed when she remained trapped under her larger brother.

“ThunderClan forever!” Redkit yowled proudly as he hopped off her.

“That was a good job using your weight like that, Redkit!” Thistleclaw, who had stopped to watch the kits along with the elders, nodded approvingly. “Spottedkit, if that happened you would have been finished!”

“Whatever.” Spottedkit muttered, embarrassed.  _ Why doesn’t he go criticize his apprentice? _ She thought mutinously.

“If that happens when you’re fighting a real enemy just remember--you’re in a position to reach their underbelly.” The warrior advised her.

“Okay.” Spottedkit answered, feeling vaguely uninterested.

“You’re just upset you lost.” Redkit bragged. Spottedkit shoved him.

“Kits, behave.” Swiftbreeze, warming herself in the gentle newleaf sun, gently chided them. “Thistleclaw offered you some advice, Spottedkit, thank him. And Redkit, don’t boast.”

“Sorry.” Spottedkit muttered.

“‘M sorry.” Redkit echoed.

“Thanks, Thistleclaw.” Spottedkit added. She felt uncomfortable under the watchful, intimidating stare of the bulky, scarred warrior.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about apprenticeship

“From this day forward,you will be known as Spottedpaw.” Spottedpaw trembled as she received her new apprentice name, feeling the full gaze of the Clan on her. “Featherwhisker, you have agreed to mentor Spottedpaw, and I know you will pass on your skill and knowledge to her.” The silvery medicine cat dipped his head to acknowledge Sunstar as he padded to meet Spottedpaw.

“Touch noses with me.” He whispered. Spottedpaw obeyed, even though she had to stretch her neck upwards.

“Spottedpaw! Redpaw! Willowpaw!” The loud chanting warmed Spottedpaw’s heart and she felt as if the sun itself was shining in her chest.  _ I’m going to be a medicine cat! _ She felt like jumping up and down but settled for twitching her tail happily. As the meeting dispersed, Spottedpaw watched Halftail and Poppydawn lead Redpaw and Willowpaw out of the camp.

“Are we going out too?” Spottedpaw asked Featherwhisker eagerly.

“We will.” He promised. “I just want to show you the herbs and what their purpose is--then I’ll show you where to find them.”

“Will I learn any warrior stuff?” Spottedpaw meowed as she followed the medicine cat to his den.  _ No--our den! _ She realized excitedly.

“In time.” Featherwhisker purred. “All medicine cats are supposed to learn basic fighting skills; there are still dangerous animals and rogues.” Spottedpaw nodded seriously. “I can also teach you some basic hunting. It’s not part of normal medicine cat training but I’ve found it quite useful so I may as well teach you the hunting crouch.” The two medicine cats stopped in front of Featherwhisker’s supply of herbs. “Now, here comes the long part--learning all the herbs.” 

“I remember a few.” Spottedpaw reminded him. “Yarrow, catmint, and poppy seeds.” She nodded towards each one as she named it.

“That’s a good start.” Featherwhisker praised her. “I’ll start showing you which ones help sickness and then which ones help wounds from fighting.” As the ThunderClan medicine cat began reciting the herbs as he pointed them out, Spottedpaw’s head whirled.  _ I hope I can be as good as Featherwhisker one day! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like having Spottedpaw go out right away so I didn't have to describe the territory in all honesty. Also tried to have Spottedpaw name some basic plants most cats would know. Featherwhisker wasn't too impressed but he was just being nice ;) Thanks to everyone for all the support (kudos, bookmarks and views)! I'm so pleasantly surprised...I guess most people really didn't like Spottedleaf's Heart haha. The support really encourages me and I've started the next chapter already. They're usually pretty short since this is based off a novella which is kind of snippets anyway and my short attention span has quite the hold of my writing habits!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some interaction with Thistleclaw and Spottedpaw

“You did very well, Spottedpaw!” Featherwhisker congratulated her. The two were returning to camp after basic fighting training. Spottedpaw had been Featherwhisker’s apprentice for a quarter moon and she already felt much stronger and smarter than when she had first become an apprentice. Featherwhisker had already shown her the whole territory, as well as where the best places to gather herbs were, and had just finished showing her some fighting techniques. “You can go ahead and take something from the fresh-kill pile--you’ve earned it!” Spottedpaw beamed as she took a squirrel.

“Share?” Spottedpaw looked up to see Redpaw padding over--his tortoiseshell coat was dusted with scraps of moss, showing that he had just returned from cleaning the elders’ den. Spottedpaw nodded and shifted so the squirrel was between them. As the two apprentices devoured the prey, Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw emerged from the gorse tunnel, fur fluffed and tails held high.

“I showed that kittypet a lesson he sure won’t forget!” The dark tabby apprentice boasted. Thistleclaw nodded. 

“If you keep this up, you’ll be a warrior in no time! I’m glad you showed those good-for-nothing kittypets what it’s like to be beaten by a true ThunderClan cat!” He agreed. “Isn’t that right, Spottedpaw?”

“Me?” Spottedpaw’s mouth felt full of fluff as the large warrior cast his dark amber gaze on her. Redpaw nudged her sharply.

“I’m interested to know the opinion of the next medicine cat of ThunderClan.” Thistleclaw replied silkily. Spottedpaw felt uncomfortable under Thistleclaw’s scorching gaze but she knew that she ought to answer.

“I’m sure that Tigerpaw will make an amazing warrior.” Spottedpaw replied quietly, avoiding the real issue. She privately hated the war on kittypets that Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw seemed determined to keep going but didn’t want to get dragged into an argument with two cats much older and more trained than her.

“Thank you Spottedpaw.” Thistleclaw dipped his head to her, making the medicine cat apprentice feel even more awkward. “I’m pleased to hear you have faith in my training.”  _ Is he joking? _ Spottedpaw wanted nothing more than to get away from Thistleclaw, to go back to the safety of the medicine cat den with Featherwhisker. Instead, she swallowed around the imaginary lump in her throat and bit into the squirrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Spottedpaw react realistically to a much older warrior fixating on her; creeped out. The next chapter was very interesting to write and it really gets the plot going; so far it's been filler and character development/background/building up. Next chapter is also a bit longer and action-packed than usual :P I might roll it out within the next couple days or so, depending on feedback. Anyway, I'm working on this while waiting for Season 7 of Voltron to drop :D


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spottedpaw witnesses something awful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me up the rating and put a new warning on, just in case.

_Got you_ ! Spottedpaw purred in delight as she uncovered a clump of catmint. She had been wandering in circles near Twolegplace, searching desperately for the source of the tantalizing scent. Featherwhisker had sent Spottedpaw out on her to gather it; when she had protested, he had insisted that he trusted her to do it by herself. Her mentor’s trust in Spottedpaw still made her chest swell with pride; Redpaw and Willowpaw still needed their mentors to come with them outside the camp. Carefully, Spottedpaw began to nip a few stalks of the precious herb like Featherwhisker had instructed her. _As tempting as it may be, don’t eat any._ He had reminded her. Spottedpaw reached down to take her bundle when she heard a defiant yowl.

“What are you doing here? This is ThunderClan territory!” _Oh StarClan, is it an invasion? Should I go back to camp for help?_ Spottedpaw’s mind raced as she tried to remember the fighting techniques Featherwhisker had taught her. _I know I’m a medicine cat apprentice and shouldn’t fight but what if they attack me?_ Then, Spottedpaw heard the familiar mew of Bluefur.

“Thistleclaw, he’s only a kit. He’s no threat.” Fur spiking, Spottedpaw gently set the catmint on the ground before creeping through the foliage to the source of the noise; Bluefur, Thistleclaw, and Tigerpaw faced a tiny black kit.

“An intruder is an intruder, Bluefur.” Thistleclaw snarled. “You’ve always been too soft on them.” _Would Thistleclaw really attack a defenseless kit?_ Spottedpaw felt her stomach tighten at the thought. Thistleclaw turned to Tigerpaw; the dark-furred apprentice’s amber eyes were glinting eagerly in a way that made Spottedpaw want to turn tail and run away. “Here, let’s put it to my apprentice.” Thistleclaw continued. “What do you think, Tigerpaw? How should we handle this?”

“I think the kittypet should be taught a lesson.” Tigerpaw answered eagerly, unsheathing his long claws. “One it’ll remember.” _No!_ Spottedpaw felt as if she were rooted to the earth, unable to move. _Bluefur, please do something!_   The blue-gray warrior darted forward, as if to intercept Tigerpaw, protesting:

“Now, hold on, there’s no need for this-” Thistleclaw rounded on his Clanmate, hissing furiously.

“Shut up!” Tigerpaw leaped at the kit. Unable to watch anymore, Spottedpaw closed her eyes. She heard a thud as Tigerpaw yowled taunts. Pained screeches echoed around the trees as Thistleclaw encouraged his apprentice.

“Show it your teeth, Tigerpaw!” When Spottedpaw finally opened her eyes, she saw a small black bundle of fur, criss-crossed with deep red scratches. _Is it dead?_ Bluefur stood between Tigerpaw and the kit, her eyes wide.

“Stop it, Tigerpaw! That’s enough.” She screeched. “Warriors don’t need to kill to win a battle, remember?” As Bluefur spoke, so much blood grotesquely dripped from Tigerpaw that a small puddle formed.

“I was just defending our territory.” The apprentice sniffed. Spottedpaw was too far away to make out clearly what Bluefur replied with but Tigerpaw took a pawstep towards the kit. _No!_ Spottedpaw tensed. Fortunately, the kit somehow managed to limp away as fast as it could manage. Spottedpaw’s belly lurched at the blood still dripping from Tigerpaw. Vaguely, she could make out Thistleclaw and Bluefur arguing but the medicine cat apprentice stumbled backwards until she collapsed into a clump of ferns.

Unable to process the horrific sight she’d just witnessed, Spottedpaw’s belly lurched and she vomited up the mouse she’d eaten earlier. Spottedpaw felt herself shaking and felt as if she wouldn’t be able to get up when the loud _crack_ of a branch breaking alerted her to the presence of the large, wide-shouldered warrior staring at her: Thistleclaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had it mostly written except for a few sentences at the end but work has been kicking my ass lately with me working full-time and the holiday weekends being quite busy. I didn't overdo it on the gore btw, the bit about the blood dripping from Tigerpaw is taken directly from SH and BP which I've been looking at when I write to make sure its all canon compliant. Anyway, the feedback for this has been incredible! Thanks and keep it coming :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spottedpaw has an uncomfortable conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took awhile because I wasn't sure of the ending...I'm still not sure about it...

Spottedpaw felt as if the world froze; the ThunderClan warrior seemed to loom over her and his piercing amber eyes pinned her in place.

“What are you doing here, Spottedpaw?” Thistleclaw broke the silence after what felt like a moon. Spottedleaf swallowed.

“Featherwhisker sent me to fetch catmint.” Her voice sounded high-pitched and small compared to Thistleclaw’s rumble.

“And what did you see?” He continued, never taking his dark eyes off hers.

“Nothing, Thistleclaw.” Spottedpaw broke Thistleclaw’s gaze to look at his paws instead; his long claws were unsheathed and curled into the soft ground beneath him. Spottedpaw shuddered, thinking of the damage he could do to her; he could tear her apart just as easily as Tigerpaw had shredded the kittypet.

“No, you saw everything.” Thistleclaw corrected her smoothly. “You saw me teaching Tigerpaw how to defend our territory from a nosy intruder. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Thistleclaw.” Spottedpaw whispered; she could barely get the words out as her mind flashed back to how the blood had dripped from Tigerpaw’s fangs.

“I should escort you back to the camp.” Thistleclaw continued as he began to circle her. “I’d hate to think what would happen if any other intruders saw you. Why, they might tear you to pieces. Have you even had any battle training yet?” Spottedpaw remained silent. “Come along, Spottedpaw and don’t forget your catmint.” Shaking, Spottedpaw managed to gather the bits of catmint she had collected prior. Thistleclaw watched her with eyes like a hawk, tracking her every movement. The gray-and-white warrior began to lead Spottedpaw back to camp, staying much too close for comfort. Spottedpaw nearly recoiled in disgust as she felt Thistleclaw’s spiky fur touch hers but she managed to repress a horrified shudder.

“Spottedpaw, I wouldn’t want you to get the wrong idea of what happened back there.” Thistleclaw began. “I’ve always been very protective of our Clan’s borders; without food, kits, elders and even medicine cats will die. I’ve seen it happen before. That _kittypet_ -” Thistleclaw venomously spat the word. “-would have kept coming back everyday and eventually started hunting our food. Who knows, it might have brought some friends with it and each of them would have taken our prey as well!” Spottedpaw was too afraid to say anything in response. _At least I have the excuse of not being able to answer with this catmint in my mouth_. She mentally begged StarClan for Featherwhisker, another warrior or any other ThunderClan cat to come along and interrupt Thistleclaw. The dark gray-and-white tom swung his head around to look expectantly at Spottedpaw.

“Don’t you agree?” He asked softly. Spottedpaw nodded; she was too scared to disagree with one of the Clan’s fiercest warriors. _This is the longest walk of my entire life!_ “Good.” Thistleclaw purred. “I’m glad that ThunderClan’s next medicine cat can clearly see that my methods for stopping the kittypet invasion are completely necessary. I’d hate for you to get the wrong idea, there’s no telling what could happen then.” Spottedpaw’s blood ran cold, even as they arrived at the camp.

“Spottedpaw!” Featherwhisker bounded over. “I’m glad to see you made it back safe! What took you so long?”

“She just got a little lost.” Thistleclaw meowed smoothly, running his long tail over Spottedpaw’s back. She barely suppressed a shudder. “I helped her find her way back.”

“Thanks, Thistleclaw.” Featherwhisker dipped his head. “Next time, I’ll make sure to go with you Spottedpaw--just in case.” Spottedpaw stared at the ground. She couldn’t stop replaying the attack she had witnessed earlier; from the blood dripping from Tigerpaw to the way Thistleclaw had urged him on. _All I want to do is curl up in Swiftbreeze’s nest and pretend this is all a bad dream!_ Instead, Spottedpaw brushed past Featherwhisker and went to the medicine cats’ den. She had always felt at peace and safe inside her and Featherwhisker's den but now she felt as if Thistleclaw's eyes were still on her and watching Spottedpaw's every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've cross-posted this on some other sites and people on FF.net are so mean! :( Anyway, thanks to everyone on here for the kudos, bookmarks, and kind words! It helps me quite a bit


End file.
